A Storm's Healer
by TakeMySoulAway333
Summary: What happens when a storm becomes too dangerous? A healer comes and soothes it destructible ways, calming it. I deleted my other story because it kept bothering me and as much as I love rated M stuff I felt like I wanted to take it slow and build it up instead of rushing it but will later rate it M so hope you guys like it! I love reviews and help with my grammar! Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Now or Never**

**Daryl: POV**

Daryl crouched down silently. He hid himself in a bush holding his crossbow against his shoulder positioning it towards the deer. He eyed the animal then shot it right in the eye. The thing fell with a thud as it gave a final hoarse cry. Smirking he thought the group was going to eat good tonight. They hadn't eaten really well after the farm burned down. Food was getting hard to search for and with winter coming they had to find a place to stay. They searched high and low for a place but sadly they couldn't find anything. Rick was restless and wanted to find a place quickly. Lori was pregnant and the horrible truth of it was that she didn't even know if it was Rick's or Shane's child. They pushed themselves trying to find a decent place to stay at. Everyone was tired. This group was holding on survival as their main goal.

As spring reached its peak though, they had managed to find a prison. When they found the place it was crawling with geeks. They had come up with a plan to clear them out. They were very lucky they didn't lose anyone with the plan being dangerous and all. As soon as they managed the prison and had people on watch out in the courtyard they decided to give it a couple days to rest before heading into the prison. Not Daryl. He saw this group was struggling with food so he decided to head out to hunt.

He walked over to the dead animal, pulled his arrow out and hefted the deer over his shoulders. It was almost sundown when he reached his motorcycle. Placing the animal on his seat he looked up at the sunset. He didn't like riding in the night. Walkers were more active in the night than in the day. He swung his leg over the seat and breathed out glad he didn't get into real danger. He wanted to get to the prison. He wanted to make sure she was still safe while he was gone.

Carol.

His mind wavered to the thought of her and that made him start up his engine and leave. During the whole time they were trying to find a place, she didn't complain. She depended on herself and he was proud of her. Ever since her daughter Sophia died she changed dramatically. She took care of this group whether she knew it or not. She took up practice shooting but from his view she felt more comfortable with an axe. He helped her out more than anyone in the group. He kept telling himself that he didn't see her in a romantic way but failed miserably when she would smile at him. When he would come back from a hunt he looked forward to just seeing her face. He had never showed his emotions to anyone not even her but he gradually and forwardly would let his anger routine down and smile at her. Only her though. He never felt anything for women except a sexual need when he was going through puberty and when he read porn magazines. In his mind he knew something was forming between them but he didn't want to admit it. He always thought he was shit for her and he would just end up hurting her anyway.

**Carol: POV**

Carol was tired but she stayed alert. She looked around the prison yard and was glad it was safe…for now. She heard the sound of footsteps walking toward her. Glancing behind her, she saw Rick making his way to her.

"Where's Daryl?" He asked standing awkwardly next her. She smiled. Her and Rick had an edgy relationship after they escaped the barn. She didn't want to continue with him after he yelled at everyone saying he killed his best friend Shane for this group. She thought he had gone crazy but she noticed he was just scared and he was angry at Lori for pushing him away. She felt his pain. He tried his best and is still doing his hardest to keep this group going on and keeping them safe.

"Probably out hunting…said he'd be back before sundown." Carol sighed looking at Rick. Before Rick could say anything they heard the sound of Daryl's engine making its way to the entrance of the prison. Her heart leapt at the sound making her walk fast over to Daryl. He looked exhausted. She perceived the dead animal on his bike. Daryl glanced at her nodding. She was excited knowing this group finally had food! She gazed at him glad he was back and not harmed. During the time they spent looking for shelter she was aware that he was protecting her often. She felt she had to do something for this group. One day she got the guts to ask him to train her. He had, but she didn't practically like shooting or knifing down a geek. She had a better grip with an axe even though she was so small. She was elated that he helped her more than anyone in the group. But during winter she started having feelings for him. Not strong ones but ones that made her feel tingly in a good way. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She thought she was not good for him anyway. She was a daughterless, abused wife that was weak. She had scars…deep ugly revolting scars that scared her. She didn't give up though. She would try to do anything to protect this group even Daryl.

She saw the group gathering around a fire waiting for Daryl to finish gutting the animal. He handed her the meat and walked away sneaking a quick glance before making his way to clean himself. Carol blushed smiling to herself. She prepared the meat over the fire. There was more than enough for everybody so she grabbed a plate and a few slices for Daryl. She knew he wasn't eating much because he would give her his food telling her she needed it most. Sometimes she wished he would stop worrying about her so much but still she was pleased enough that he even cared. She saw him standing on the broken down bus watching over the area. She felt a pain in her shoulder and tried to move her shoulders around to subside it. When this group found the prison they came up with a plan and it had worked. Daryl and her ran to the watch tower and handed her a large rifle and her stomach churned. She didn't like handling bug guns. She shot down many of the geeks but after a while her shoulder started to hurt badly.

When she came to the bus she lifted his plate on the roof and tried to climb up her shoulder screaming with pain. Daryl grabbed her and pulled her up like she weighed nothing.

"It's not much but if I don't give you something you won't eat at all." She said hugging herself. It was still chilly outside. He grabbed the plate and starting eating.

"I guess lil' Shane always got quiet the appetite." Carol couldn't help but smile a little.

"Don't be mean." She sighed. "Ricks gotten us a lot farther than I ever thought he would, I'll give him that."

"Hum." Daryl hummed agreeing with her.

"Shane could never have done that." She said feeling the pain growing in her shoulder.

**Daryl POV:**

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked as he ate.

"That rifle in the kickback…just not used to it." She said trying to massage the pain from her shoulder. He didn't realize she was hurting. He placed the plate down telling her to turn around. He licked his fingers clean then placed his hands on her finding the knot that pained her. He noticed that she didn't tense up like she usually would. He caught her smiling and blushing. He felt her relax against his rough hands. He continued to massage her shoulder concentrating hard but then noticed her face. She glimpsed at him smiling even more. He was staring at her like a crazy fool. When he didn't feel the knot anymore he placed his hands down hating that he touched her for only a small amount of time.

"Better get back." He mumbled wanting to leave and not say something retarted or worse something with affection.

"Pretty romantic…wanna skrew around?" He heard her say. He froze giving her a look and almost smiled. He noticed her giggle and it made his heart leap unwillingly. He needed to leave now or he might really start taking up on her offer even if it was a joke.

"I'm going down first." He immediately regretted saying that because what Carol said made him almost lose his balance.

"Even better." She laughed out.

"Stop." He chuckled falling down. He looked up to see her struggle coming down from the roof. She was still laughing from her remark. He gripped her waist and pulled her down against his chest. His nostrils suddenly filled with her sweet scent. He wanted to push her away but something in him told him to not do it. He could feel her trying to pull away. He held her still not letting her go.

"Daryl?" He heard her whisper. He felt her soft hands touch his arm that was wrapped around her. He felt his eyelids close.

_What the hell is wrong with you, are you becoming a pussy now! _He yelled in his head. He let her go. Carol turned around and stared at him with her pale blue eyes. He got pissed off wishing she didn't affect him so much. He walked angrily to the group near the fire. He heard her sigh and jogged to catch up with him. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Carol POV:

_3 days later_

Carol POV:

Carol watched as Daryl, Rick, Glenn, Maggie and T-Dog entered the entrance to the prison. They were clearing out geeks one by one staying close to one another. It had been three days when they decided to go in and find shelter, food and hopefully medical supplies. Carol clasped a hold of her crowbar and struck a walker through the fence. She looked up to find the courtyard empty with lying walkers.

"Can you see them?" Lori asked gasping. Carol couldn't see them. She got worried. She wondered if they went farther down.

"Not from here." She said gripping the fence. She didn't want to lose anyone, especially Daryl.

Carol stood by the fence for what seemed like hours then jolted up hearing Maggie scream. She heard grunts and clanging sounds and heard a door open and shut. She looked at Lori who only shrugged with a worried expression on her face. They waited, standing next to the fence keeping a look out.

Carol couldn't think straight. She tried talking to Daryl after their moment near the broken down bus. She was just joking when she asked if he wanted to skew around. She was actually shocked that she even said that so she just laughed it off. She could still feel the sense of touch lingering on her shoulder from when he massaged her. He was good at giving massages that's for sure. When she was coming down from the bus he pulled her and gripped her tightly. He didn't say anything just held her against him. She asked him what was wrong looking up at him. He blankly stared at her then seemed to get angry. He pushed her away from him walking away. After that he only mumbled words and left only to go hunt and return late during the night. She tried countless times to talk to him but he just got angry and left. She wondered if he knew her feelings. She didn't want to tell him face to face because she feared it would be awkward and he would stop talking to her all together. She knew Daryl was one not to speak his feelings out or show any emotion.

"Yawl can come in now!" Daryl yelled at them. Carol's heart beat wildly against her chest. She looked back at the rest of the group telling them it was okay and went in. She walked up to Daryl who only nodded and breezed past her. She felt her stomach churn. She didn't want him angry with her. She huffed telling herself to get a grip. She walked in the cell block and was glad that they could finally sleep without any walkers trying to kill them. She noticed Daryl slam a cell door. She needed to talk to him. Not talking to each other was hurting her. Carrying Lori's stuff up stairs she sat down next to her.

"So, you and Daryl got into a fight or something?" Lori asked rubbing her belly. Carol smiled weakly at her.

"I don't know. He got angry at me I guess and won't talk about it with me." She said watching Lori rub her stomach. Carol felt a pang of sadness hit her. She missed her Sophia so much. Daryl had tried so hard to find her daughter. Lori grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach. Carol could already feel the tears trailing down her cheek. Lori smiled softly at her.

"Everything will be fine." She whispered. Carol felt sad for Lori. She was doing her best to keep up with the baby and her husband who seemed to still ignore her. She also had Carl that seemed to not talk to her or go near her. She understood the feeling.

Carol had told Lori that if she needed anything just call out for her. She decided it was best to finally go talk to Daryl.

**Daryl POV:**

Daryl grumbled biting his thumb nail. He needed to talk to Carol. In his mind he kept replaying that moment he felt her against him. He was frustrated at himself that he pushed her away and was ignoring her. He wanted to tell her sorry but he didn't want to portray himself as a sensitive person. His mind was fucked up and he knew it. All he thought about was her. Where she was, what she was doing, how was she doing, Heck if she was even eating right! He didn't know what was wrong with him. She wasn't his problem yet he found himself making sure she was safe. He always wanted to know if she was safe or not. He punched the wall next to him. That's when he heard her gasp that he turned around and saw her staring at him angrily.

"What do you want?" He snarled. He didn't want to see her right now. His head was still messed up with her in his mind. He heard her exhale as she made her way to him sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. He just glared at her.

"We need to talk Daryl."

"What's there to talk about?!" He harshly said getting away from her. _Stop... _

"Fine…if you don't want to talk about it then I'm done with you." She snapped quickly getting off the bed. He watched her leave feeling the anger rising. _Damn her!_

He kicked the bed post feeling pain rear up his ankle. He didn't care just kept kicking the bed. He felt like an ass. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he couldn't. He didn't want to care he didn't want to…love. He didn't want to feel a damn thing when he would lose her. _I can't lose you too… _He balled his fists remembering what she had said to him.

He heard footsteps coming his way. He thought it might have been Carol but instead it was Rick.

"Hey...I think it is best to clear out another cell and possibly find those medical supplies we might need." Rick asked. Daryl just nodded not meeting his eyes.

"You alright?" _Dammit…he just had to ask._

"Just peachy." He growled. Rick just shrugged and left. He huffed finally sitting down on the bed.

It was getting dark out and he needed rest. He wanted to go and apologize to Carol but he feared she would just turn him down. Feeling his eyes closing he drifted to sleep.

**Carol POV:**

She was angry and honestly she wanted to punch something. Instead she just went outside to get fresh air. She walked out and saw that there were no dead bodies around and was thankful that the guys cleared it out. She spotted the benches and strolled over plopping herself against one. She looked around and noticed that a few walkers were around clawing at the gate. It was getting dark but she didn't care. Looking up at the sky she watched the stars.

She heard the door creak open and saw that Lori was coming out, walking over to her.

"Men can be such asses you know…" She smiled sitting herself next to Carol.

Carol laughed glad that Lori was here. Over the months their friendship became important to her and she couldn't ask for a better friend.

"I'm guessing you heard us…?" She sighed

"It's none of my business but I think Daryl means well…what I'm trying to say is that maybe he is not good with feelings." Lori said glancing at her.

"He isn't but I just wished sometimes he would drop it and let me in. I want him to know that he can be real with me, but he can be tough to crack."

"You love him…don't you?" Lori asked nervously.

"Honestly…I like him and when I'm around him something in me just lights up and I get excited when I'm with him. I'm just worried that if I tell him how I feel he will pull back and start to ignore me…I don't want to lose what we have now."

"I see the way he looks at you, you know. I think he feels the same way about you but is worried that you might pull away." With that Lori got up and waved her hand signaling her to follow her.

"Now come on, it's getting cold out here." Carol grinned walking up next to Lori.

**Daryl POV:**

He woke to the sounds of laughter and giggling. He rubbed his head and eyes wondering how long he was out for. He heard the laughter again and noticed it was Carol's and Lori's. He pushed himself up and got out of bed. Walking out he spotted the girls down stairs. He just stood there. Hearing her laugh cleared his mind. He sat down propping himself next to the wall. Getting his knife out he started to carve the concrete listening to her laugh.

"_You're every bit as good as them…every bit." She whispered. He flinched when she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. _

Daryl lightly smirked remembering her every word. He eyed the floor. He had carved out what she had said.

He got up and walked down hearing the laughing dying down. He decided it was now or never. Lori was getting up and calling it a night leaving only him and Carol.

"Can I sit with ya?" He asked

"Sure." She softly smiled. He looked away sitting cross-legged. That smile that she would spread on her face was his weakness and damn him he actually was glad that he loved her smiles.

They sat there for some time. _Now or never…_

"…Sorry." He mumbled. He gazed at her. She locked her eyes to his.

"It's fine."

"No it…ain't…what I'm trying to say is that…umm I'm not good at this…but I want you to know that I care for you." He held in his breath hoping that she would not say anything that would make him regret his words.

"I care about you too." She murmured. They didn't say anything after that. He was getting tired but that was when he felt her head lay on his shoulder. He looked over to see her even breathing and her eyes closed.

**Carol POV:**

Carol felt her body being lifted up. She could smell the earthy and musk scent on him and clung to his neck. The next thing she remembered was the pillow against her head and his voice…

"Goodnight…Carol."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I really like this chapter! Sorry for the late update I was going through some problems but I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this one and more to come. The next one is going to kill me because well it's when Carol goes missing and how Daryl deals with it. Once again I love to hear opinions and I hope you guys can help me if I have problems with my grammar! **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Everything I Needed To Hear.

**Daryl POV:**

It was after a couple days the group decided it was time to clear out another cell and possibly find medical supplies and more weapons. Daryl was getting ready when he heard the sound of her light footsteps coming closer to his cell. He grabbed his crossbow positing it over his back and grabbed his gun just in case. He turned around and there she was smiling, causing his damn heart to go *THUMP*.

"Whadda ya want?" He asked stepping in front of her. Lately he noticed she checked up on him and would occasionally flirt with him more than usual. He honestly didn't mind but sometimes he wondered how she really felt about him. _Quit thinking like a damn fool…_

"Just came here to tell you to be careful is all. Are you sure you should bring Hershel with you guys?" She asked locking her eyes directly to his.

"Rick asked him, so if we do find medical shit he can find the right crap to gather." She didn't say anything after that but just gaze at him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable he stepped closer making her step back a little. He chuckled rubbing his hand against her shoulder.

"I'll be just fine…like I always say; only a Dixon can kill a Dixon." He walked past her hearing her laugh. He couldn't help but grin. After he apologized that night he smiled a lot more when he heard her laughing. He was kind of glad that she didn't bring back what happened that night with him holding her near the broken down bus. He didn't want to talk about it…no matter how badly he wanted to. He was a chicken shit when it came to talking about useless things like feelings anyway.

Walking over to the group they opened the cell door. He noticed Rick gave Lori a look then walked out. _Damn man…just talk to her already. _Daryl sighed roughly. _Not my business anyway._ He the cell door close he glanced back at Carol. He nodded towards her half smiling.

**Carol POV:**

Carol smiled back at Daryl before she watched him leave. She turned to look at Carl locking the gate. He looked worried holding the handles tightly.

"They'll be fine." She said reassuringly. Ruffling his hair and patting his shoulder, she left to go check on Lori. She walked into her cell and saw her lying on the bed rubbing her belly.

"How's the baby?" Carol asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Lori sighed sitting up.

"Kicking hard but other than that the baby is fine."

"How about you…you doing alright?" Carol asked getting up and grabbing a blanket. She came over and handed it to Lori.

"Could be better" She answered weakly taking the blanket. Carol just stared at her. She knew Lori was trying really hard to hold up. Rick didn't talk to her much and when he did he was harsh about it.

"I'm sorry with the way things are with Rick…"

Lori looked up at Carol and just shrugged.

"I…just…I just want him to know that I still care about him and love him…" She placed her head against the pillow and covered herself with the blanket.

"I think Rick still loves you, but maybe you just have to talk to him…shut him up before he says anything mean to you and have him just listen." Carol watched as Lori shut her eyes smiling to herself.

"I'll try, and Carol…thank you."

"Everything will be just fine." With that Carol walked out.

**Daryl POV: **

"Get down…" Daryl held his crossbow tightly pointing it at five prisoners. He could hear the sounds of Maggie crying as she held Hershel. _Damn man got his leg cut off…_ He got up quickly not moving his eyes elsewhere…just on them.

"Who the hell are you!?" He snapped. He watched them as they slowly walked out.

"What happened to him?" One said nervously. He had longish blonde hair and a mustache to add. _Creepy looking fucker…_

"Got bit." He said eyeing them. He noticed one of them had a gun but before the idiot could grab it Rick pointed his gun at him.

"You ain't shooting him. You best put that thing away before this arrow here goes through your fucken skull." Daryl hissed. He put his gun down.

"We need to go; Hershel is losing a lot of blood…now." Rick said moving towards the door. He motioned for T-Dog to help him. Opening the door, walkers piled in only to get stabbed or sliced up. They were quick about it wanting to get Hershel out.

Hurrying, they all left one by one. Daryl was the last one out keeping an eye on the prisoners watching them as they all backed up. Glancing left and right making sure no walkers got them he still kept his crossbow towards the empty hallway. He noticed they were following them slowly but he knew better. _Don't know them…can't trust them either._

Rushing over to their cell clock Daryl decided to stay and keep an eye out in case the fuckers decided to do something funny. Reloading his crossbow he silently watched the empty entrance. Slowly walking out he watched as they came into view.

"That's about how far you go." He lifted his weapon and kept it on the one man that didn't look right. He leaned over slightly looking towards the cell block. He turned his attention back to him.

"How many of you are there?" He asked staring Daryl down.

"Too many for you to handle."

**Carol POV: **

_Don't panic…don't panic, you got this Carol._ Carol remained calm knowing that if she showed any feelings of worry and panic the rest of the group might break apart. Watching Hershel she felt like he wouldn't make it but she wouldn't dare give up on him.

"We need more towels!" She snapped. Holding his leg up she pressed whatever she could find around her: blankets, bed sheets and old clothes. She knew she had to stop the bleeding but with this injury she didn't know if that was possible.

"Here…is he…going to be okay?" She turned her head to find Carl crying. Holding the towels in his arms she grabbed them.

"I hope so." She whispered sitting down and wrapping the rest of the towels over his leg. She could hear Maggie crying and Glen trying to calm her down. She looked around and noticed everyone was either crying or just not moving. She could hear Rick calmly but sternly talking to some people they had found. She knew Daryl was with him so she didn't worry about him at the moment. She stood up quickly getting angry.

"Everyone stop this right now! I will do everything I can to save him. Now…instead of just standing here blubbering like babies you guys help me and Rick out." After a couple of moments she saw Beth getting up whipping tears from her cheeks. She also saw T-Dog nod towards her and left to see to Rick.

"She's right…we need to stay strong." Beth said locking eyes with Carol. Sighing with relief she turned to everyone.

"We're going to need antibiotics or painkillers to help relieve the pain. I also need needles, washcloths, and hopefully if we find some…thread, I'll need that."

**Daryl POV: **

_5 hours later…_

Watching Axle and Oscar look around their cell block with pained expressions Daryl felt pity for them.

"Sorry about your friends" He said closing the gate. Glancing around their cell he winced but didn't want to stay any longer. Sure he felt bad for them but he didn't trust them. Turning around he watched as Rick walked toward their cell.

_Not long ago Rick killed 2 of the prisoners. One got bit and the prisoners' leader just flat out killed him. Daryl didn't like him, worried that the Mexican could be a problem. Of course when they were about to enter their new cell the asshole purposely opened both doors when he was only supposed to open one damn door, letting in all the geeks. _

_The damn Mexican fucker just threw a walker toward Rick. Daryl had a moment of shock because honestly he knew that if Rick did die the group would look towards him as their new leader and he didn't want to deal with that. Moving fast he helped Rick up nodding to him, giving him the sign. Rick nodded in agreement quickly killing a walker. As more geeks entered through the door the group had killed them off rather fast. After they were done Daryl watched as Rick and the Mexican talked._

_"Shit happens…" Rick said sharply never taking his eyes off the bastard. Before he could say anything Rick lifted his large knife and hacked him through the head. He positioned his crossbow towards the others before they could start anything stupid. He watched as Rick ran out chasing one of them down. Rick came back with a killers look. Deciding to let the other two live they dragged them to their new cell block. _

Walking in their cell block he came to find out that the Old man was waking up. He watched as Hershel opened his eyes slightly and couldn't help but feel a small bit of hope in the old man. The others started to spark up and smile with tears in their eyes.

He noticed something was completely off though. He froze. He darted his eyes around and noticed she wasn't there.

"Where is she!?" He yelled startling the group. They looked at him and noticed who was missing as well. Glenn came up to him quickly.

"She is outside…um…near the fence where we came in." He gulped. Before Glenn could say anything else Daryl was already out the cell.

He growled pissed off at the damn _Korean_ boy. Why the hell would he leave her out alone! He slammed open the door to the yard and walked outside. Darting his eyes around he spotted her red shirt near the closed off fence bending over. Thoughts rammed into his mind thinking something wasn't right. He bolted toward her feeling sick with worry.

**Carol POV:**

Carol tried hard not to gag from the awful smell as she cut open a walkers stomach. Giving up, she sat there angry at herself for failing. How the hell was she supposed to deliver this baby when all she was doing is making her practice even more suckish? Sighing she was kind of glad that Hershel was holding up and he finally had proper medication in his system.

_Shortly after trying hard to fix up Hershel they waited hoping he would survive this. About half an hour later, Carl came in with medical supplies claiming he cleared out an infirmary. She gasped out rushing to the bag, grabbing what she needed. Hearing the conversation Carol got to work removing the bandage on Hershel's knee._

_"You went by yourself?" Lori asked worried._

_"Yeah." Carl answered nervously. Lori looked at him clearly angry, judging from her fast remark._

_ "Are you crazy?"_

_"We needed supplies so I got them." He said getting angry._

_"I appreciate that but-" Lori started._

_"Then get off my back!" He barked. Carol was about to turn around and say something but Beth beat her to it._

_"Carl! She's your mother; you can't talk to her like that." Carol stopped and turned around watching as Carl stared at Beth. _

_"Listen, I think it's great you want to help..." Lori breathed out, only to have Carl run out. Glancing at Lori she sighed. _

_"I'm going to need help with him and his leg" She asked. Lori took a moment then finally came over to help her._

_After patching up Hershel she watched him carefully hoping that he can actually have a chance at surviving. Turning towards Lori she watched her as she rubbed her belly. _

_"You've gotta be worried sick about delivering the baby." She said casting her eyes to Lori's exhausted face. Lori turned to look at her._

_"Look at me. Do I look worried?" She asked calmly. Carol smiled glad this woman was strong and holding up well. _

_"You look disgusting." Was all Carol said. With that Lori laughed fixing Hershel's pillow. Turning her attention back to Hershel she decided that it was time. Looking up towards Glenn who had stayed behind while the other men were out securing another cell for the prisoners, she got up. _

_"I need your help with something." She whispered. _

Sitting down she jabbed her knife into the geek's stomach. She sighed harshly. _I can't do this… _Over the months when the group was trying to find a decent place during the winter Hershel had time to teach some things to her in the medical field. It wasn't enough though. She feared she might end up hurting Lori. She was about to get up when she heard him yell.

"What the fuck you doin out 'ere!?" Carol watched Daryl as he strolled over to her grabbing her arms and lifting her up.

"Practicing!" She snapped at him jolting her arm away from him.

"On what…and alone!?" He got into her face which made her step back. That seemed to piss him off though. But she just stood her ground and didn't move.

"I needed to know how to open the stomach for when I deliver Lori's baby and I didn't want Glenn to leave Hershel's side for that long!" She said standing up to him. She watched him eyeing her. He looked behind her and then back to her. He didn't have an angry expression anymore at least.

"Made a mess more like it." He said smirking at her.

"Ugh!...I'm being serious here Daryl!" She punched his arm then threw her knife down. She heard him pick up the knife and catch up to her.

**Daryl POV: **

Picking up her knife he saw her walking away from him. Shaking his head with a grin he jogged to catch up to her.

"Hershel is awake." He finally said. She halted then turned to him.

"Is he…really?" She whispered giving him this look like her spirit had been lifted.

"Ya…" He stared into her eyes. Watching the tears fall from her cheek she turned to leave but Daryl stopped her.

"Thought I let you know that we're glad you saved him…" She smiled causing his heart to do that damn *thumping* again. He finally let her go watching her run inside the cell room. He observed her intently as she fell to her knees grabbing Hershel's hand and crying harder. His chest hurt…watching her cry tore him but right now he was pleased that this group was just fine for the time being.

After standing for so long and watching her like a lion he finally left. Walking up the stairs towards his room he noticed Rick and Lori were talking. He kind of felt hopeful that they were finally talking to each other. Entering his room he set his things down and plopped himself on his bed. It was getting near dark and he would have keep watch some time in the middle of the night but he decided to take a short nap. Shutting his eyes the last thing on his mind was Carol.

**Carol POV:**

It was late when Carol was told it was her time to keep watch with Daryl. She looked back at Hershel who was actually talking to Beth, Maggie and Glenn. She smiled softly her heart filling with so much content. _He's alive… _

Getting up she dragged herself outside noticing a little fire near the gate entrance. Feeling unsure that she had to help Daryl keep watch, she just breezed towards him. She stopped only a few feet away regarding that there were two dead walkers lying next to him. He looked behind him.

"Sit."

Carol looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why…and what the hell Daryl, there's geeks right there!?" She hissed coming closer.

"Gonna teach ya."

She glanced back at him. She felt her heart leap. _He's going to teach me how to help Lori…_ She watched him get her knife out from his back pocket and hand it to her. Grabbing the knife she sat next to him. Smiling a little she listened as he taught her everything she needed to hear.

After a couple hours she heard footstep walking towards them and saw T-dog and Glenn.

"That so gross!" Glenn said covering his mouth. Daryl just chuckled getting up and waving his bloody hands in front of Glenn. Getting up Carol smiled at T-Dog and ushered him a goodnight and to be careful. As she was walking up the hill she heard Daryl whistling. She felt her cheeks grow hot. She didn't want to turn around though. So she did what she usually did with him. Flirt.

"Like the view?" She hollered out. Hearing him chuckle she blushed even deeper.

"Just whistling woman." He called out.

Shaking her head she pushed open the door, she walked over to the restroom and turned the water on. Washing her hands she heard the door open again and saw Daryl walk over and start to clean his hands as well. Drying her hands she felt water sprinkle on her cheeks. Daryl started to laugh as he flipped water towards her. Laughing with him she threw the towel in his face.

"Oh stop…" She said as she left the restroom.

Hearing the door open she heard Daryl catch up to her.

"Going to bed?" He asked walking closely next to her. She nudged his shoulder and grinned.

"Ya…still wanna skrew around?" She laughed. She heard him chuckle as he nudged her back.

"Stahp…" He guffawed. She knew her cheeks were beet red.

Once they were in their cell block, he placed his large hand on her shoulder.

"Night." He said nodding then turned to leave towards his cell.

"Goodnight." She said smiling even wider. She went into her empty cell. _Not even tired…_ Sitting herself on her bed she breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Just like teenagers…._She was shocked at how much they had gotten closer to one another. She knew deep down he was opening up a lot more. Laughing softly to herself she placed her hand on her shoulder, his touch still lingering.

About to lie down she heard a knock on her cell door. Turning her head she saw Daryl holding a deck of cards and a bottle of wine.

"Can't sleep…wanna play some cards?" He half smiled. Getting up and sitting cross legged, she waved her hand. Throwing the cards on the bed next to her he placed himself in front of her sitting cross-legged too. Laughing she picked up the cards and started to shuffle.

"Can't sleep either…what you wanna play?"

**Daryl POV:**

He couldn't believe he was doing this… _After he left Carol to go to his cell he admitted to himself that he didn't want to sleep. Going through his shit he wanted to find something to do. After digging around he found a deck of cards. Right next to him was a bottle of wine that he had grabbed from one of his round trips. Thinking hard about it he wondered if Carol was still up. Biting his thumbs and ruffling his hair he finally got the balls to go check. _

_Walking to her cell he thought about their discussion after they were let off for the rest of the night. He didn't know what overcame him when they were walking to their cell block. He just went with her flirting and honestly is amused him and it made him feel funny shit. His heart was pounding so hard he feared she might hear it. Admitting it to himself, he liked it when she flirted with him. _

When he walked into her cell he saw her about to lie down. Turning around he stopped._ Stop being a fucken chicken shit and just go already! _He knocked her cell door.

After sitting in front of her he watched as she shuffled the cards.

"Can't sleep either…what you wanna play?" She asked. He looked up thinking of games he never played.

"I don't know…you?"

"Ummm…wanna play poker?" She asked nervously. He gulped feeling like an idiot. He didn't know how the hell to play poker or anything for that matter!

"Sure." He answered. Once they started he knew he sucked big time when she finally asked him if he knew how to play?

"The hell with this!" He grabbed the bottle of wine and popped it open. He heard Carol giggle and stared at her.

"What!" He said roughly.

"Gonna teach you" She mimicked him. He smirked handing her the bottle of wine.

"Got all night…why not." He watched her light up as she showed him everything he needed to hear.

**Next chapter will be updated sometime next weekend! Thank you for reading this and I hope its good :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Cold**

**Daryl POV:**

After a couple days of staying put inside their cell block Rick decided it was time to get out and do some "yard work". During those long hours of clearing out the prison yard he would always catch himself checking on Carol. After that night of playing cards and drinking they talked a lot more. He didn't mind really. If anything he enjoyed her company more and more…and he looked forward every time they had a chance to talk about anything. He knew that the closer he got to her the more he was willing to let her know who he is really is. Infact… towards everyone he knew he was letting his guard down. He cared for these people. They were his only family now and he knew that it was okay for him to just be himself. _Because of her…_ Carol wouldn't let him push away, instead she wanted him to know that he is accepted and he doesn't need to pull away.

_What you were, what is was,_

_You were fixing to get lost._

_I tried to tame you, it wasn't long 'til you were takin' off. _

Opening the ripped fence wide he let Glenn walk through. Carrying firewood Glenn dropped them as he pointed towards the entrance of the prison. Daryl watched as Hershel was limping but still walking towards the middle of the courtyard.

"ALRIGHT HERSHEL!" Glenn yelled. Movement caught his eyes. Geeks walking toward them caused a frown upon Daryl's face.

"Hey…keep your cheers down." Daryl shushed him. Turning around he saw Rick gripping the fence. Narrowing his eyes he noticed that Rick was probably keeping his eyes on Lori.

That's when he heard the screaming words of walkers echoing in his ears. Without thinking he ran following Rick. He kept looking up and noticing more and more damn walkers where pushing out. Guns being fired and screams caused his heart to pump even more.

"DARYL…KEYS!" Turning around he stopped grabbed the keys that Glenn threw him and chucked them to Rick. Catching up to Rick he stopped and looked up noticing Carol firing her gun nearing towards the many walkers. _NO DAMMIT…_

"Come on come on hurry up!" He bellowed. Finally opening the damn gate he pushed himself…trying to get to her.

_Lightly I was on your mind._

_Lonely on the road at night. _

_You're still a wild one but what is it you're running from?_

**Carol POV:**

Carol watched in complete horror as T-Dog got bit. A walker had torn open his shoulder ripping flesh and blood pooling in its mouth.

"NOOOOOO!" She yelled. Hearing his scream and watching his shirt stain with more blood she felt the tears already trailing down her cheeks. Shooting the geek T-Dog raptly kept his eyes on Carol.

"Come on!" Opening the door she grabbed T-Dog's arms and ran. Keeping her grip she pushed herself to keep going. Looking around she kept noticing soft lights but every time she would get closer more walkers appeared. _It's too dark to see anything._

"Just leave me." She heard T-Dog whisper. Her eyes were getting blurry. She was crying…

_All scared, like you're staring down the barrel of a gun._

_No pistol could get you; no rifle could shoot fast enough._

_Some try to love you, but it's never long before you shake 'em off_

"No! Remember the pack, stick together!" She would not dare leave T-Dog alone and die in vain.

"Then it's my job to get you out…this is what God wants me to do. Lead you out of these tombs." Removing himself from her support he walked farther out trying to find an exit. She kept up with him feeling as if her heart was being ripped out. She held her gun tightly feeling the heavy weight. Looking back she wondered if everyone else was going to be alright. She turned back to T-Dog gasping and panting, fast walking hitting doors and pulling them to try and open them. _I'm going to die…_she thought. Running next to T-dog, she clasped his arm and helped him slow down but kept a pace looking for a way out. _What would Daryl do? "Push your damn self and don't stop." He would say…_She wasn't about to give up.

Her lungs felt like they would explode from her chest the pain was so bad. Lights stared flickering on making it harder to see but somewhat reliable. Rounding in a hallway she stopped and tugged on T-Dog. Two walkers were standing growling and motioning toward them. Pointing her gun she fired but nothing came out.

"Let's turn back!"

"No…you run and I'll distract them!" Jerking his arm free, her eyes widened, watching him flung himself to them yelling at her.

"GO, NOW GO!" Comprehension hit her hard. _No…this isn't happening._ He was sacrificing himself for her.

"I SAID GO! GO!" Without a second thought she finally ran past him. Taking one last look with tears pooling her eyes she opened the door and ran.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

_Lightly I was on your mind._

_Lonely on the road at night._

_Lights so low and glare in your eyes._

**Daryl POV:**

Seizing his knife quickly Daryl sneaked towards Oscar. Holding a gun he wondered if he could stop him from shooting Rick. Watching him give up the gun Daryl slowed down and saw Rick nodding towards him. _Guess we can sorta trust him…_ He did after all kill the other guy that started this whole damn mess.

"Let's find the others." Rick said harshly. Daryl breathed out rushing to his crossbow. Following Rick and Oscar they found a hall with flickering lights. Walking farther down, they heard noises. Slowing down they turned sharply only to find Glenn and Axle.

_After finally getting to the courtyard he didn't see Carol. That was when blaring ringing sounded from the intercoms that he started to really worry about everything and everyone. Beth and Hershel were safe so that gave in some relief but it wasn't enough. There was Lori, Maggie, Carl, T-Dog, Glenn ran off with Axle trying to find the generator room and then…there was Carol. He knew that she could handle herself with a few walkers but a damn hoard? Feeling sick to his stomach he hoped that she wasn't dead or worse one of those things. _

Slowly they came upon two walkers feeding. Rick shot them only halting to notice it was T-Dogs body they were feeding on. Daryl felt sympathy and hurt fill his chest for the man. _He didn't need to go like this…_

_Jump the gun you were too shy_

_Lightly, I was on you're mind._

_Lonely on the road at night_

That's when he noticed the pink and orange scarf that everything in him died. Slowly he bent down and grasped the scarf rubbing his thumbs over it. Looking at the open door he noticed it led to another area. Gazing back at the scarf he felt raw anger boil inside him. Huffing, he sternly jammed it inside his back pocket.

Inside he was dying, wishing everything in him that he could have told her that he… heloved her.

I love her.

I love her.

I love her.

_What you were, what is was,_

_You were fixing to get lost._

_I tried to tame you, it wasn't long 'til you were takin' off._

**I'm so sorry this Chapter was short! To be honest I was having so many writers block from this chapter but the next chapter is going to be long and way better! I promise you that I will try to get it up by next week. The lyrics are by Widowspeak-Gun Shy and I thought this was a good Daryl song. Once again if I have any grammar problems or if something needs fixing you can tell me! I hope this chapter is okay for some you. I know it's not nearly good enough but I thought I needed to put something up for you guys 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Still Alive**

**Carol POV:**

She ran. The moans from the geeks where getting closer and closer and she was getting tired, feeling like her feet would give out any minute. Her lungs were piercing with pain as she breathed in and out. She wouldn't die, she would try to live…for him. Tears ran down her cheeks along with her harsh panting. T-Dog had sacrificed himself to make sure she escaped. She couldn't fathom that he would do such a thing. He died a hero and his death; she hoped would not go unnoticed.

Her heart was pounding so hard it rang in her ears. She wouldn't give up; she had to fight till the end. She could only imagine how worried Daryl must be. She had told him that if anything happened to one another they would not grieve and cry out. She told him to be strong and that in the end it's going to be alright. _What a li_e. She hated more than anything to see Daryl cry and mourn and it pained her to think that he could go back to his ways and ignores everyone or worse…leaves them.

**_Tonight I lack the strength to even move, _**

**_When you walked, now watch me die_**

**_ But I know this is harder for you,_**

**_ For love has let you down_**

She passed an open door leading inside an empty room and halted. She was about to rush in when she heard the growl. A rather large walker had grabbed at her almost scratching her. Horror crashed inside her thoughts. Gripping the knife she luckily had, she struck missing his head only to hit his cheek stabbing it hard. The geek fell back along with her, hitting her head hard on the concrete. Holding in her screaming she quickly backed up into the empty room and kicked the door closed, her head throbbing with excruciating pain.

She sagged against the wall relief filling her only to be replaced with worry and uneasiness. She hears the walker struggling to get up. *BANG* She jolted up rushing over to push herself against the door using her weight to prevent the walker from opening the door. She choked on her sobs trying to maintain a silence. She felt like fainting her head ringing with stinging pain. She raised her hand to touch her head. Bringing it down, it was covered with blood. _I can't die…please Lord… not like this._

Her world went dark.

**_I am not alone_**

**Daryl POV:**

He looked at Rick and Glenn. He would not dare cry like he did with Merle. He had promised her that he wouldn't pull away from the others if she…died.

**_The road ahead is lined with broken dreams,_**

**_ So walk, yeah walk on by_**

**_And I failed to give you everything you need,_**

**_ For the fears, behind your eyes_**

"Guess she didn't make it." He mumbled harshly, feeling like he was already losing his soft side. He slammed open the door. He walked out seeing Hershel and Beth alive. He noticed Rick asking around to see if everyone was alright. Before he could ask around for Lori, Carl walked out with Maggie behind him, carrying a bundle in her arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks her hands bloody and shaking hard. _Oh hell no…_ Rick turned around. His eyes and is movement said it all. _This family is breaking…_

He watched as Rick lost it, crying and falling down yelling out. He looked over at Maggie and Glenn carrying the little baby. He eyed the tiny baby wailing out and squirming. _Don't fucking lose it…she'd want me to stay strong. _She had so much hope for this baby and he would be damned if he lost it as well. He rushed over to Hershel.

"Is she going to be okay?" He said moving his crossbow to his back. Hershel wobbled over to Maggie who was still crying.

"The good news is, she looks healthy. But she needs formula, and soon or she won't survive." Hershel said looking over the baby.

"No. No way. Not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run." Glancing towards Rick he felt a pang in his stomach.

"I'll back you up." He heard Maggie speak up.

"Okay, think where we're going. Beth." Pulling aside Beth she nodded toward Carl and Rick.

"Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so hot…"

"I'll look out for him." She said. Taking one last look at Rick he turned around and started walking, motioning for Axle and Oscar.

"You two get to the fence. Maggie vamanos!"

**_When I can't feel you,_**

**_I'm not alright, I'm not alright,_**

**_When I can't feel you,_**

**_I'm not alright, I'm not alright_**

**_When I can't feel you._**

**_I'm not alright._**

After a while of driving around trying to find a day care they managed to spot one off the main road in a close little town. Shutting of the engine he got off gripping his crossbow. Glancing towards Maggie he saw that her face was streaked with blood and dried tears.

"It must have been something awful…what you had to do." She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I had to do it… for her and the baby." He knew he heard anger and grief mixed in her statement but didn't say anything more as they continued walking towards the abandoned daycare building. As soon as they were close enough he heard her stop.

"I didn't see Carol…Oh God…Daryl I'm so sorry." Whispering the last part he winced. He didn't know what to think. He never admitted it to anyone, but he figured everyone knew he cared a little more for Carol. Feeling his knuckles tighten around the handle of his crossbow he turned to her.

"I tried…but…it wasn't enough." Looking down he stood still for long moments. Everything he did was for the group. His family. Taking care of them and then having them depend on him made him feel like he was accepted. But after losing Carol something in him just died.

"We all knew you cared for her Daryl…I'm sorry that this happened." Feeling frustrated he sighed angrily.

"Got no time to mourn, got a baby to care for…lets go."

**_Jesus as you throw me on the rocks,_**

**_For love I left your side_**

**_'cus I believed in love and beauty's wiles, _**

**_Where heaven shone from your eyes._**

Getting inside was easy enough. After making sure no geeks were inside they went looking for food and clothes for the little one. Passing by a wall with children's names he noticed one that caught his eyes. Seeing the name "Sofie" on the wall crushed him. Like he needed more reminders that Carol was gone. Once they had gotten everything they needed they quickly left.

Tucked inside his pocket carefully, was a blooming Cherokee rose for…her and her daughter.

Opening the door to the prison he heard her crying out. Dropping his crossbow on the table he rushed over to the baby tucking her against his arms. Carl handed him the bottle. Taking it he cooed her, calming her down, even calling her "Little Ass Kicker." He knew everyone was looking at him smiling. He felt his mouth move to a small grin. Watching the baby close her eyes his mind rattled with past memories._If only she could see me right now…_ All Carol talked about was the baby during winter. She was excited and honestly it bothered him. All the things that were going on during that time and all the bullshit they went through, she had managed to smile. There were times where she didn't talk for a long time but when Lori started yabbering about the baby kicking, Carol would have that big smile on her face. _She was strong. _She even mentioned one time that no matter what he'd have to hold the baby. He just shrugged it off hoping that she would forget.

Now he was standing here with this baby in his arms... wishing everything in him that she was here.

**Carol POV:**

_A few days later…_

She didn't know how long she was out this time. She didn't particularly care either. Her body hurt with aching pain that would shoot up to her head whenever she moved. So, she stayed in the same position leaning against the wall. After blacking out a couple days ago she woke up and heard nothing outside of her room. She didn't dare move. She couldn't. Walkers would still pass by her room. She knew she didn't have the strength to fight them all. Frequently though, she kept blacking out, the pain still sharp in her head. She honestly didn't know how she managed to stay alive for this long. She feared that this might be it for her, knowing that she could die from blacking out one last time…and then becoming one of the dead. If she was going to die she wanted to remember the one thing she never wanted to forget.

_"A flower?" Gazing towards him placing the bottle on the counter, he paused._

_"It's a Cherokee Rose… The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation… A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits… give them strength…and hope… The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell."_

_Standing straighter…with determination across his face he fixed his eyes completely on her._

_"I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I believe this one… bloomed for your little girl."_

Tears ran down her cheeks. Having no strength to remove them she just laid there…hopeless. Any minute she knew everything would go dark and possibly never wake up again.

That was when she heard his voice… Daryl.

As much as she wanted to scream out she couldn't even whisper. Willing herself to move her arm, she pushed her hand against the door, slightly creaking it open. Something was blocking the door from completely opening though. Knowing this was a second chance, she kept trying to pushing the door out.

**_Tell me that it wasn't all for naught,_**

**_ It's such a waste now_**

**_You'll stand alone now, you'll make it somehow_**

**Daryl POV:**

"You know, she was just gone. Erased. People said it was better that way. I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, ya know?" Daryl knew what Carl had done. Shooting your mother was a heavy wound that would later create a scar, was a burden to carry. Death to everyone felt surreal and scary. Watching the person you love dying was harsh.

"I shot my mom. She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real." Wincing, he eyed Carl. This kid was broken inside and he knew it. Apologizing Daryl felt even worse. _I can't fucking lose everyone…_

After taking check around the cell area, Daryl pulled out the knife that was lodged inside a walker's neck. A couple minutes ago a walker had followed them and surprised them. Bending down he eyed the knife.

"That's Carol's knife…" Gripping the knife tighter, anger surged to his head. Glaring at the walker he swiped the knife clean off its sleeve. Everywhere he went small things kept reminding him of Carol. Still kneeling down he didn't move. He didn't want to move. Didn't feel the need too.

**_I have changed_**

**_Just like you._**

**_For how long_**

**_Must I wait._**

**_I know there's something wrong_**

"We're going to go ahead…you going to be okay man?" Hearing Oscar, he turned towards him nodding. Once he was alone he silently got up. About to head up to Oscar and Carl he paused. Remembering that there was a walker in a room he was supposed to kill he stopped, turned around and proceeded to the vacant hall filled with empty rooms.

Slowing down he halted. _She's gone…_Holding the knife he lifted it up and stared at it. Thinking about her caused him to go mad. _Why wasn't I fast enough…hell, why didn't just bring her with me…wouldn't have lost her. _Staggering against the wall he slid down. Looking at the concrete floor he remembered carving words she had said to him into the floor in their cell block…then hearing her laugh. It made his heart clench.

**_Your concrete heart isn't beating_**

**_And you've tried to_**

**_make it come alive_**

His eyes blurred. Pain exploded to his hand and arm. He realized he was stabbing the floor over and over. *creak* Looking up he regarded the door. Feeling more frustrated he plunged the knife harder against the wall pushing himself up. Walking back and forth his mind rattled with thoughts of her. Never again to see her smile, never again to hear her laugh, never to have her check up on him...never to tell her how much he felt for her. *creak* Hearing the damn noise caused more raw anger to penetrate his mind. Kicking the door hard he stopped. Needing to take out his emotions of hate and regret he turned around and pulled the walker that was in front of the door, away. Grasping the knife against his palm he held it so tight that he felt the blood trickle down. Slamming the door open that's when he froze.

**_So silent_**

**_No violence_**

**_But inside my head_**

**_so loud and clear_**

Barely alive, Carol was slumped against the wall. Opening her vibrant blue eyes slowly, she turned her head towards him…and sighed. _All this time, she was in here and I passed by…not fucking knowing it was her._ Able to move again he kneeled down and clutched her chin checking…making sure she really was there. Blood and sweat clung to her shirt and hands, her face covered with dried blood and tear streaks. Without a second thought he gently placed his arms under her knees and grabbed her shoulders lifting her up against his chest.

Everything in him felt alive. Just seeing her caused his heart to pump uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry…" Whispering this he knew Carol was out and couldn't hear him but he didn't care. Feeling her weight against him and her even breathing was enough to make him go on.

**_No shadows_**

**_Just red lights_**

**_Now I'm here to rescue you oh,_**

**_I'm still alive_**

**Carol POV:**

His rugged breathing as he rushed to the cell block caused everything in her to grip on him and not pass out. Hearing him say he was sorry broke her. _What happened to him? _ She heard him before he found her. Hearing the knife being stabbed hard had caused her to draw her eyebrows in a worried wince. The noises he made and the soft anger hisses he did, hurt her. She wanted him to know that she was still alive.

"Daryl…I'm here." She managed to whisper, though her voice was cracked. That was when she felt his grip tighten.

"Can't lose you too…" He said glancing at her his eyes filled with a tortured expression.

"You won't…" She barely managed to say before passing out in his arms.

**_Come fire_**

**_Let it burn and love come racing through._**

**_I'm still alive._**

**Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love hearing reviews and also if I need to fix anything don't hesitate to tell me because I know my grammar sucks. Other than that tomorrow is the big day! Walking Dead comes back and I am drowning in my feels because I really don't know whether to cry or cry. Next chapter will be up soon! Thank you again for reading this story :D Also song lyrics are from "Alright" by Pilot Speed, and "Still Alive" by Lisa Miskovsky.**


End file.
